Big Waddle Dee
|ability=None |category=Regular enemy, Large enemy |point value = 500}} Big Waddle Dee is a large enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. It is one of the many variants of the Waddle Dees. It yields no Copy Ability when Super Inhaled. Physical Appearance Big Waddle Dee, as its name indicates, is an over-sized Waddle Dee. It has no defining traits, attacks, or characteristics to set it apart from other Waddle Dees other than its massive size. Its body is in complete proportion and has the regular design of regular Waddle Dees: red skin, a peachy face, and orange feet. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' and Kirby: Squeak Squad Being only a large Waddle Dee, it meanders about aimlessly, but can hurt Kirby if the two collide. Despite their larger size, Big Waddle Dee does not have significantly more health than a regular Waddle Dee does, making it about as simple to defeat. Big Waddle Dee is incapable of jumping but can fall from ledges. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Big Waddle Dees are orange, three times bigger, and are also immune to Kirby's yarn whip (but not his Weight form). A harmless sleeping one appears in Castle Dedede and there is no way to wake it up, hinting at their laziness. Yin-Yarn drops two from the sky as an attack. ''Kirby Mass Attack Big Waddle Dee appears exclusively in Dedede Resort, most notably in Stages 6 and 10. It carries a giant bomb and lobs it at the Kirbys when it sees them. Its size makes it stronger than many smaller enemies, requiring a mob of Kirbys or several small attacks to be defeated. A Big Waddle Dee wearing a colossal Star Block as armor serves as a mid-boss in Stage 7. Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Big Waddle Dee appears in the New Challenge Stages. It appears in the Wing Challenge, and its Halcandran counterpart appears in the Normal Challenge. Kirby's Blowout Blast Big Waddle Dee appears exclusively in EX stages. Like all Waddle Dees in EX stages, the enemy has purple fur. Big Sectra Dee and Spear Big Sectra Dee also appear. Inhaling any of these creatures instantly creates a Blaster Bullet in Kirby's mouth. Kirby Star Allies Big Waddle Dee appears exclusively in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! and Heroes in Another Dimension modes. It is only slightly larger than a regular Waddle Dee. See also *Puppet Dee Artwork Big Waddle Dee KatAM.png|Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Concept Artwork BigWaddleDeeArtwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gallery AM Big Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Big_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Big Waddle Dee.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' !Big_Waddle_Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Big Waddle Dee.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Halcandran Big Dee.PNG|A Halcandran Big Waddle Dee. KBlBl_Big_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Big_Waddle_Dee_2.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Big Sectra Dee) KBlBl_Big_Waddle_Dee_3.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Spear Big Sectra Dee) KSA_Big_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites KatAM Big Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Largewaddledee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Großer Waddle Dee es:Gran Waddle Dee fr:Grand Waddle Dee it:Waddle Dee Grande ja:ビッグワドルディ ru:Большой Уоддл Ди Category:Enemies Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Waddle Dees Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Large enemy variants Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn